


Love Him, Need You

by Princeton



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cheating, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, PataterWeek, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeton/pseuds/Princeton
Summary: Kent loves Alexei.Alexei loves Kent.But sometimes distance pushes people to make dumb decisions. Jack Zimmermann? He flies back to Samwell to see his boyfriend during the pouring rain. Kent Parson? He finds comfort in Jeff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's technically not day 3 of Patater Week anymore but it is what it is.
> 
> For day 3: Fake Dating/Secret Relationship have a short fic about Kent and Jeff aka "Swoops" aka Troy, apparently.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything off! Everything I post is unbeta'ed so I'm sorry for any slip ups.

Jeff had one leg out from under the duvet when a very sleepy Kent groaned in protest. 

“No,” Kent whined. He wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist, his face buried between two pillows. “It's too early.” 

“I know,” Jeff stopped. There was no way in telling the exact expression the blond had, but he figured it was a tired one. Kent never could get up before 8 without four alarms and a phone call. Jeff didn't expect today to be any different, especially considering it  was a day off and rare were the Thursday mornings on which the Ace’s team could stay home and laze around. If Jeff weren't such a morning person he'd probably sleep in too. “No one said you had to get up,” he continued as Kent rolled onto his back and dramatically swung an arm over his eyes. 

“I know, but if you get up then I feel like I need to get up and be a proper host, or whatever.” 

Jeff couldn't see Kent physically roll his eyes but he could hear it in his tone. “Since when have you ever cared about being a good host?” he asked. 

“Since you made me see stars last night.” 

“As if I haven't been doing that every night,” Jeff eased the rest of the way out of bed,  “Just keep sleeping. I'll be back in a bit.” 

“Fine,” Kent relented, his tongue stuck out from between his teeth. 

“Fine,” Jeff mocked before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then the kitchen to get breakfast started. 

In the kitchen Jeff moved with confidence. He may have been at Kent’s but he knew where everything was. He filled a kettle with cold water and placed it on the oven top, found a mixing bowl, waffle machine, flour, eggs, white chocolate chips, everything and anything he needed for making waffles and coffee, and put the contents on the counter. 

He preheated the waffle iron and proceeded to beat the eggs in a bowl. When they were fluffy and ready, he beat in the rest of the ingredients (flour, milk, baking powder, etc) until his batter was nice and smooth. By the time Kent had woken up again and entered the kitchen, Jeff was plating breakfast. 

“Smells good,” Kent stretched by the kitchen entrance. He wore gray sweats and kitten slippers; his hair a horrendous mess. 

Jeff nodded. He added the finishing touches to the waffles, raspberries, before walking towards the dining table. He pulled out a chair, which Kent promptly filled. 

“Has Kit come for breakfast?” Kent asked from his favorite seat. There was nothing special about it but he only ever chose to sit on that specific chair. 

Jeff thought it was weird. 

“Not yet." 

“Mmm," Kent hummed, "She's probably still mad that I kicked her off the bed last night. She'll come around when she gets too hungry.” 

Carefully, Jeff picked up the two plates he'd topped and moved them to the table. 

"Need any help?”  Kent offered when Jeff went back to grab their coffees. 

"Too late," Jeff laughed as he put the mugs and a set of forks and knives on the table. “Just eat and tell me how good a cook I am, instead." 

“Not happening,” Kent took a long sip from his mug. Jeff had made it just like he liked it: 3 spoons of sugar, half a spoon of coffee, and plenty milk.  “You'll get a big head if I do," he grinned. 

And just like that, the boys (because to call either one a man would be an overstatement) fell into comfortable silence. But as it always did when Jeff made breakfast, the plates were cleared too soon. 

In exchange for the meal, Kent got up to wash the dishes. He let the water run warm before getting started. 

“What's the plan for today?” Jeff hip checked him as he went to put the milk away. 

Kent shrugged. “I think Tater’s gonna call around lunch time.” 

“Skype date?” 

“Yeah. He's in  Seattle ATM. It's the only time he could squeeze me in before his nap and shit.” 

Jeff closed the fridge and moved until he was pressed up against Kent. “One more round before he calls, then?” 

“I don't know,” Kent tipped his head to the side. He'd already promised Alexei he'd be free by the time he called. He couldn't miss a chance to speak to his boyfriend, not when he missed his dumb face so much. Kent almost voiced such concerns when Jeff gently bit down on his neck. "Don't go leaving a mark," he said instead. 

“I won't, I won't," Jeff sounded only partially convincing until Kent tisked and he pulled back. His tongue ran over the spot. 

“Good,” Kent finished the last plate and dried off his hands. When he spun around, Jeff pushed him up against the countertop. “Shower first?” he asked before falling into a slow rhythm of kiss and pull with Jeff. 

“After,” Jeff replied. “That way you can look all nice for Tater when he calls.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll come back to this fic and write another 2-3 chapters. That may take some time because college knows how to kick my ass but I'll try!


End file.
